My Angel
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Just a little Ryou and Lettuce fluff.


**Hey, this is back from when I was obsessed with the Ryou and Lettuce pairing. Enjoy!!!**

When one has no hope, it is often hard to move on. I was no different, until I met my savior. He was my angel, my sole friend. He took me in and introduced me to others. I don't plaster that fake smile on my face any longer. He saved me, he was my angel.

_Flashback_

"Just what do you think you're doing Lettuce," a tall girl snarled at the girl before her.

"I'm so sorry Melody," Lettuce said, bowing her head. She had been out getting lunch for all of them. She had accidentally bought the wrong thing. She went to the right café, Café Mew Mew. She got everything right, except one thing.

"I thought you knew I was a vegetarian," Melody snapped at the girl before her.

"I'm so sorry," Lettuce repeated. The tears began to stream down her pale cheeks.

"Hey," a boy shouted from a little distance away.

_It's the boy from the café, _Lettuce thought as she looked up at the voice. He had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Gorgeous, that was the only word Lettuce could use to describe him.

"Stay away from her," the boy continued to shout as he went over to them.

"And just who might you be," Melody asked, her and her friends scoffing at the boy, even though they found him unbelievably hot.

"I'm Ryou," the boy said. He was thinking on his feet, and blurted out, "I'm her boyfriend. And I say to stay away from her."

"What," Melody gasped. _How could this gorgeous boy fall for a dorky girl like Lettuce. It's just not possible._ "You have to be kidding me."

"No," Ryou replied bluntly. "I am not kidding."

Lettuce continued to stare, the tears soaking her green eyes. They glistened like jewels, like emeralds in the sunlight. Her lips pale, her cheeks rosy. She looked beautiful in her own way. Ryou just walked over to her and took her hand and walked away with her, leaving the girls to stare after her in disbelief. Lettuce has a boyfriend?

_End Flashback_

"Lettuce," Ichigo asked, her red hair falling in front of her chocolate brown eyes. "Is something wrong? You have been lost in thought all day."

"No," Lettuce replied. It was all she could say without exploding with happiness and joy. He had asked her, after all that time. It was not a lie he had told her, but she thought it was, at least at first. "Nothing is wrong. I just was thinking."

"Ok," Ichigo said as she walked away, "Shirogane," she yelled up the stairs before ascending them in a hurry.

_Probably asking him for a raise again, _thought Lettuce as she giggled to herself. She knew that it was all in vain. Ryou would never give her a raise, although she was his friend, he would still never do that. He believed that all the girls' pay should be the same. Fairness.

XOXO

"I have to go out," Ryou said to the girls. It was lunch time. Ichigo was finally able to take her lunch break as Ryou had somehow convinced Mint to work. "Lettuce, would you come with me?" He whispered the last part to me. I nodded in agreement and followed him outside.

"Your smile," Ryou started as we headed on our way. "It seems brighter. The girls, they don't pick on you anymore?"

"They don't have to anymore," Lettuce said. That same genuine smile crept onto her pale face. "They're not my friends, nor will they ever be. I know who my friends are now, and I don't need fake ones anymore. Thank you."

As Lettuce finished her speech, Ryou only stared. He remembered what happened that day.

_Flashback_

"Hello," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. How may I help you?"

"Um hello," a girl with green hair replied. A weak smile forming on her pale lips.

"Ichigo," Ryou interrupted. "I'll take this one. You should get back to school Thank you for coming in on your lunch break, but I'll take it from here."

"Shirogane," Ichigo questioned, looking into her boss's crystal blue eyes. Then she walked away.

"What do you need," Ryou asked the girl. She could not have been older than 13.

"Um," the girl said in reply. She seemed nervous for some reason. Why, Ryou could not figure out. "Here." She handed him a piece of paper with some things written on it. "Could I have one of each please."

"Sure," Ryou said as he walked away. He gave the order to a tall brunette man with a ponytail in the kitchen, then came out to chat with the girl. He did so until she had to leave. He had found out a surprising amount from their short talk. She was getting the order for three girls, not for herself. Ryou found this suspicious, so he followed her back to school. He was not sure why, but he felt he needed to follow her.

At school, he watched the girls yell at her, then he stepped in. He was not sure why, but he did it none-the-less. He walked away with the girl, whose name he now knew to be Lettuce.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't let those girls tease you," Ryou said kindly. His hard crystal eyes softening. "You're better than that."

"Thank you," Lettuce whispered. "You saved me." There it was, that genuine smile. He had seen it maybe twice, but already he longed to see it more often. It was beautiful, just like her.

"It was nothing," Ryou replied. "You deserve better. Why don't you come and work at the café after school. You might like it there."

"Ok," Lettuce replied. The warm sun drying her tear-stained face. "Thank you again."

"It's ok," Ryou replied before walking away.

When he was a good distance away, he glanced over his shoulder to see the girl smiling behind him. He, in return, smiled at her. Although she did not see him, it still filled him with joy to see her happy, and to see that genuine smile creep onto her pale face.

_End Flashback_

"Lettuce," Ryou started again. "I know what I said then startled you, but I was not lying. I loved you the second I saw you. I hope you realize that now."  
"I do Ryou," Lettuce said to her boss, and now, her boyfriend.

"I love you Lettuce," Ryou said.

"I love you too Ryou," Lettuce replied.

Then the two did the most common thing for two people who had just confessed their love to each other. They kissed. It was not long, but it was so meaningful. The girl he had saved, and the angel of the girl. They were in love, and nothing could break them apart.


End file.
